The Cat (TV Series)
The Cat is a 2023 American series developed by Michael Green and Caroline Dries. It is the second spin-off in The Young Knight universe and follows Selina Kyle's personal struggle to let go of Catwoman while facing other threats. The show will air on The CW on Friday nights at 8:00 pm; it will proceed Azrael. The conception came after producers decided that it would be unlikely that Selina's storyline will be wrapped up in ''TYK''s final season. It was later confirmed Selina Kyle's character will be splintered off to have her own show and it will continue her exploring her past and future. There will be teases in TYK''s final season, but it will be much more explored into this show. Plot ''The Cat follows Selina's struggle to continue her dual lives as Catwoman and social worker as she heads to New York City. Trying something new, Selina brings in a group of street urchins and train them to become thieves like her to support their troubled lives; however, there are darker forces at play that will tempt her hand. Selina will need Catwoman in her most challenging era of her life; but with her past and present conflicting her future, will Catwoman still be part of that future. Cast Selina Kyle_tyk.jpg|Selina Kyle (Jessica Lucas) (Seasons 1-) Britt_2.jpg|Holly Robinson (Britt Robertson) (Seasons 1-) Blake_Jenner_Cat.jpg|Jesse Winters (Blake Jenner) (Seasons 1-) Ellen_wong2.jpg|Ming Sula (Ellen Wong) (Seasons 1-) Matthew_Davis2.jpg|Slam Bradley (Seasons 1-) Sarah_Parker_Kennedy.jpg|Maggie Kyle (Sarah Jessica Parker) (recurring Seasons 1-) Series Regulars *Selina Kyle (Jessica Lucas) Selina is a sassy, witty, and catty thief who sidelines as a private social worker not to give away her true identity. She adopts her thief role as "The Cat". However, she starts to question her life after dealing with her relationship with Bruce Wayne/Batman and faced struggles along the way. Feeling a need to relook her life, she begin to form a team of thieves to help her roam New York City. *Holly Robinson (Britt Robertson) Holly is a young street urchin and just recently had to escape a potential prostitution scare; desperate for attention and seeking guidance, she meets up with Selina Kyle. Selina eventually takes her in as a roommate. Soon Holly will discover Selina's secret of being Catwoman and instead of being in fear, she convinces Selina to train her to be like Catwoman. *Jesse Winters (Blake Jenner) Jesse had a tough upbringing with a drug addicting mother, but when she died from an overdose. He had nowhere else to go. Eventually, Selina with her connections as a social worker convince Jesse to stay with her alongside Holly. Jesse is skeptical, but is sway by them to join Selina's team of thieves promising him he is going to have a better life. Seeking that, Jesse accepted her proposal. *Ming Sula (Ellen Wong) A young Asian-American who was separated by her family from Taiwan. She fears in deportation and is convinced by Selina who found and takes her in; Ming feels less confident in being a thief having doubts, but Selina tries to help confidence. *Slam Bradley (Matthew Davis) He is a private detective operating in New York City. He has one son working back in Gotham City Police as a cop, Samuel Bradley Jr. Slam was once a Gotham City cop himself but quit after watching years of corruption. He became an adversary to Selina/Catwoman and wants to know who she really is by digging through her past. Reoccurring Regulars *Maggie Kyle (Jessica Parker Kennedy) Maggie is Selina's younger sister. They are estranged. Maggie wants to have a new relationship with her older sister, but Maggie fears Selina's anger over their abusive father and not having a normal childhood still put a hold on their sister bond. *Roland Daggett (Mitch Pileggi) CEO of Daggett Corporation and a crime boss; Daggett tries to reboot his criminal empire after Dent's attempt to destroy everything he built. While doing the rebuilding, Daggett sees Catwoman as a menace who had helped Dent and Batman ruined his reputation. Daggett begins to use hired help to take care off Catwoman. *Ted Grant/Wildcat (Mark Harmon) Grant used to be a popular boxer and former owner of the Wild Club (last seen in TYK season 2, Finisher). He is sought after by Selina to help her train better as well as her other teammates. Guest Stars Here are confirmed characters from The Young Knight who will be making an appearance: *Bruce Wayne/ Batman (Ian Somerhalder), Selina's ex-flame and Gotham City protector *Jason Powers (Matt Barr), Bruce's friend and a fellow ally to Selina *Alfred Pennysworth (John Cleese), Bruce's butler and another ally to Selina *James Gordon (Joe Flanagan), Detective and a problematic friend who wants to stop Catwoman, but is torn with his allegiance to Batman *Vicki Vale (Genevieve Cortese), Gotham Times reporter and one of Selina's good friends *Lucius Fox (Keith David), Wayne Enterprises COO *Dick Grayson/Robin (Dylan Minnette), A street urchin/former circus trapeze artist who was convinced by Bruce to become his sidekick and partner, Robin *Barbara Gordon (Sarah Hyland), Jim's daughter who just so happened is living in Manhattan in a boarder school *Hugo Strange (Paul Blackthorne), a brilliant psychoanalyst, manipulator, and crime boss who knows a lot about Serena's past. He reprises himself to cause more chaos in her life. *Red Claw (Lauren Graham), another threat from Selena's past who returns to send her Claw terrorist group out for revenge. *There will be more revealed soon. Seasons Season 1 The Cat (season 1) --- Selena has left Gotham City most likely forever and is now moved to the Big Apple. Hoping for a new lease on life, Selena decides it is best to live like a New Yorker. However, her past comes back to haunt her. Now bringing her Catwoman talents to the east; she decides it is best to recruit others like her. However, as she grows her clan of fellow thieves, old faces such as Red Claw, Hugo Strange, and Roland Daggett decides to get even with the feline-loving criminal. As others in her past and present decide to give her a helping hand. Selena maybe in a new city, but her old problems continues to haunt her. ''The Young Knight'' Universe ''The Young Knight'' The Young Knight is the mothership series of TYK universe. The series focus on a young Bruce Wayne struggling to live his life after the tragic murder of his parents. During the series, Bruce would take a complexing journey to become the Dark Knight, Batman. The series ran for ten seasons. ''Azarel'' (spin-off) This is the first spin-off of The Young Knight. It follows Jean-Paul Valley's origins of becoming the warrior Azarel and the Order of St. Dumas while facing off against threats that harm their society and as well Gotham City. The first season had only eight episodes that started on January 2023. Starting its second season, it will follow The Cat in a two hour special every Friday night starting September 2023. It has been confirmed the series will consisted of five seasons. Promos ThenewCat_logo.jpg|''The Cat'' logo pic Category:The Young Knight Category:Talix Category:TV Series Category:Spin-offs